


Let Me Do The Talking

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess of a large country has trouble ruling over her kingdom. Loki helps her overcome her problems with a little mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Do The Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this may be a bit confusing at first, but all of the italicized phrases are Loki's thoughts inside the princess's head (except for the huge chunk in the middle #flashback).

"My princess?"

The gilded throne room fell silent as all eyes fell to her.

"Are you alright?" The dignitary of some other country asked again. "You look feverish."

 _‘I'm fine,’_ the voice whispered to her.

"I'm fine," she said. The leaders accepted her answer and carried on explaining their plans of attack to the other royals and noblemen.

The princess sat atop her throne with perfect posture as the meeting continued on. Her breathing was steady and she did not fidget, just like _he_ told her to. But her eyes kept fixating on a distant spot in the room. She didn't listen to what the men were talking about. She didn't listen to anything. Except _him._

 

* * *

 

_He had come to her chambers one lonely evening while she was daydreaming on her private balcony. Startled by his presence, she moved back toward the ledge and almost fell to her death, but he grabbed her arm and saved her just in time._

_"Thank you," she breathed, heart pounding._

_"I'm sorry for scaring you." The tall, pale man flashed an apologetic smile. He released his hold on her and stepped back to give her breathing room._

_"You really shouldn't enter a princess's chambers without permission."_

_"But, my princess, you called for me?" She heard his silky voice waiver with confusion._

_"I don't recall—"_

_"It was your heart."_

_"What?" The man moved closer, seeming to almost glide across the floor without any effort._

_"Your heart yearns for another. A lover. A ruler to aide you.” He stroked her cheek softly. “I know how much the political business makes you feel uncomfortable."_

_“How?”_

_“The lips may lie, but the heart is forever truthful.”_

_“So how do I know you’re not lying?” She looked at him incredulously. The man leaned in for a chaste kiss to her lips, and a shock slipped down her spine._

_“Do you trust me?” he asked, pulling away slightly. She reached up and cradled the back of his head in her hands as she kissed him in return with passion and longing wrapped up in one._

_“Yes.”_

 

* * *

 

“And the princess must get married soon, or else she may lose her right to the throne.” All attention was back on her.

 _‘Preposterous,’_ his voice told her.

“Preposterous,” she echoed. She waited for his next instruction.

“But, Your Highness, you already know this!” a man from the floor addressed her.

_‘You question your princess? I should have your head for that.’_

“You question your princess? I should have your head for that.” Her head, on the contrary, felt warm and numb, caressed by his soothing presence in her mind. She could have fallen asleep, but he instructed her not to.

He spoke directly to her this time: _Soon, my love. I will have you, and you will have your kingdom. Just listen to everything I say. You are doing a marvelous job, my queen._

“No, Your Highness. I just think you should at least consider marriage to keep peace between kingdoms, and also your place on the throne.”

There was a long silence in the room as the voice thought about what to say. The princess waited patiently, though all of the other guests seemed to be itching to leave soon.

 _Tell them, darling,_ he urged. _Tell them you’ve found a possible suitor._

“I have found a possible suitor.” A few gasps could be heard from the audience.

“Who, Your Highness?”

_‘Loki.’_

“Loki,” she whispered, tasting his name on her tongue. Her lips quirked up a bit involuntarily at the mention of this. He had never told it to her before.

“I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but did you say Loki?”

“Yes.” Loki and the princess’s voices were beginning to sync up. As soon as his thoughts formed in her head, she was speaking them aloud.

“Princess, you cannot seriously consider Loki Laufeyson as a worthy suitor!”

“I can, and I do. That’s twice now that I should have your head. But I am a merciful ruler.” Somehow, she could feel Loki smiling in the back of her mind. _That one was all you, my love._

“As you wish. When should we expect the wedding.”

She was honestly taken aback, and honestly, Loki was too. The princess hadn’t even thought about when she would marry him. Now that it was up in the air, the two had to decide. _What do you think, prin—_

“Saturday!” she blurted. “In three days time.” Loki chuckled in her head. _Eager, are we? No matter, I will be happy with whatever you choose._ She smiled to herself.

“That seems a bit soon, doesn’t it, Your Highness?”

“Aren’t you the one who has repeatedly told me that I must get married to keep the throne?” she snapped. “Saturday. Loki will be here. I expect full preparations by sundown.”

“Of course, my princess.”

 _Dismiss them,_ Loki commanded lightly.

“This meeting is done. We will resume tomorrow. You are all dismissed.”

The throne room emptied faster than a glass of wine at a feast. Finally, she was alone.

Loki materialized in front of her as she slumped in her seat.

“You were marvelous, darling.” He kneeled at her feet and held her hand in his.

“That was absolutely draining. I don’t think I can have you in my head this much.” She ran her hands through his soft, ebony hair.

“Do not worry, my love. You won’t have to do it for very long.” The otherworldly prince shifted around so his back was to the throne between her legs. Loki groaned pleasantly as she continued to brush his long tresses.

“Soon this will be your kingdom,” she whispered. “I believe you will rule it well.”

“Only with help from my queen. After all, this is your native land.”

“Agreed, then. Now let’s shake on it.”

“How about a kiss instead?” Loki asked, turning around to face her.

“I guess I can allow it,” she giggled. “Just don’t let all the ‘important people’ see us.”

“Do you trust me?” he asked, grinning.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to your imaginations whether or not Loki was sincere in his aide. ;)
> 
> (This oneshot was written in an hour and I hope I didn't miss anything while proofreading. I had an idea and I just wrote it down really quickly, so this is the end result)
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
